The Christmas Doll House
by DashingsDestiny
Summary: John Cena, Torrie Wilson and their daughter spend Christmas with Randy Orton and His family. Their two daughters both want the same doll house but there is only one. Who will be the most popular father.


New Story. The Christmas Doll House

It was Christmas Eve. The air was a brisk chilly 2 degrees. The streets of Boston were covered in festive lights and Christmas decorations. Every shop had famous Christmas songs playing. The streets were glazed with white frost, while the trees and walls made the city look like a beautiful Christmas card.

The streets were full of last minute Christmas shoppers trying to find those perfect present for their friends and relatives. Children screaming and begging for thousands of presents to open.

…...

Randy Orton, his wife Samantha and his daughter Alana had come to Boston to do some last minute shopping with John Cena and his wife Torrie Wilson and daughter Kayla. They were spending Christmas together at John's mum's house in West Newbury. John's family was away so he agreed to look after the house.

The six of them got into town. They walked down the high street. They were not getting noticed as much as they thought they would.

Sam asked Randy while she pushed Alana in her pushchair. "What else to we need to do?"

Randy replied "Just got to buy something for Dad and a couple more things for you and Alana. How you getting John?"

John had his daughter in his arms. Kayla had blonde hair that was tied into pig tails. She had bright sky blue eyes. It was really cold so she was wrapped up with pink coat scarf and gloves.

John replied "Just got to buy one more present for my baby girl"

Torrie laughed and said "Cheers darling what you buying me?"

John kissed Torrie and replied "For our daughter darling"

Torrie and Sam both laughed. John put Kayla back in her pushchair and they all carried on walking. Randy and John kept stopping at every sport shop wanting to go in and being pulled away by their wife's. As they carried on the Alana and Kayla suddenly started smiling and pointing at a shop window

John said "What is it honey? What have you saw?"

Kayla sweetly said "Doll house Daddy. I like that doll house"

Alana then said to Randy "Can I have doll house Daddy?"

Randy kissed her on the forehead and said "You will have to wait to see what Father Christmas brings you"

Torrie and Sam looked on as they saw their two daughters trying to sweet talk their Dads.

Torrie turned to Sam smiling and said "Our girls are only two years old. That's is a sign to come isn't it"

John knelt down and said to Kayla "You be a good girl for Mummy and Auntie Sam and I will see what I can do"

Kayla started to laugh and clap saying "Yippy thank you Daddy I love you Daddy"

Randy pretended to get a phone call while he was knelt by Alana. "Hello father Christmas. Yes Alana has been a very good girl. What does she want? Well we were in Boston and we saw a really nice doll house. Well ok hope you can get it"

Alana was jumping up and down in her pushchair clapping. Randy then says to her "Father Christmas going to see what he can do."

Alana giggles and says "Yay. If he says no you can give him an OKR"

Randy hugged Alana and said "Wrong way round darling"

John laughed and said "Aww you have never gave me an OKR"

Torrie then said "Well me and Sam going to take the girls home while you two do you last few bits"

John kissed Torrie and Kayla goodbye as Randy kissed Sam and Alana. John and Randy walked the other way to finish of their Christmas shopping.

…...

A couple of hours later John and Randy were back at the top of the high street.

Randy says to John "Well we are about to make our daughters very happy"

John replies "Yeah but its going to get more expensive by the year. For their 13th birthday they will want cars"

Randy replies "Yeah but we will love them all the same"

John nods his head "Yeah I know I love both my girls"

Randy laughed "You have another secret daughter somewhere?"

John smiled "No Torrie and Kayla you goon"

Randy replied "Ok no need for that"

They both laughed and headed into the toy shop.

…...

The shop was had a lot of very old toys that some kids would find boring. All the toys were works of art. The toy maker had crafted them all from scratched and took the time and attention to perfect every detail. There were toys on the walls, on shelf's and displayed neatly across the floor.

John and Randy approached the shop owner. He was a very elderly gentleman. He got a bit startled when they moved to the counter.

"I don't have that much money here there would be no point robbing me" The old toy maker timidly said.

John and Randy both started to laugh. John said "Oh no we are not going to steal from you what makes you think that"

The old man replied "The both of you are freakishly big. Anyway sorry gentlemen what can I do for you both?"

Randy said "Yes we would each like to buy one of the doll houses that were in the shop window.

The toy maker replied "I am dreadfully sorry sirs but I sold the doll house not so long ago to a young lady"

John asked "Well isn't there some more in the back. It will make my daughter very happy"

Randy quickly butted in "My daughter will be smiling all through the new year"

The man replied "I am very sorry gentlemen. The only one I made was that one and I just sold to a young lady"

John and Randy both started to panic. Randy turns to John and says "What am I going to do? Alana really wanted that doll house it would have made her Christmas.

John walked over the shop keeper and asked "How long ago did she leave?"

The shop man replied "She left about twenty minutes ago"

Then Randy butted in "And what did she look like?"

The toy maker replied "She was a very pretty with blonde hair and she was wearing a purple hat with yellow on the front"

Randy muttered "Oh great a Cena fan"

The man then said "There was another lady with her. She was some kind of sales women for a company called RKO that was what it said on her coat anyway."

Randy got a grin across his face as John asked the man "Was they heading away from or to town"

He replied "They headed towards town"

Randy said "Thanks for your help bye" He quickly darted out of the door but was quickly stopped by John.

John pulled Randy back and said "Come on Randy be fair Kayla saw the doll house first so I should get it"

Randy replied "So Alana wants it more"

John snapped back "No Kayla wants it more"

Randy answered "Alana would appreciate it more"

John was not impressed he answered "Are you saying my daughter is spoilt"

Randy laughed and sarcastically replied "No she is not spoilt she just wants to play with her golden pony's and her diamond shoes"

John replied "Well you love your daughter think of all her baby oil you can steal"

Randy snapped "Oh very mature John Weener"John snapped "Randy Poorton"

Randy replied "This is Stupid we can both find these women and see who they will sell the doll house to. Come on John we can work together"

John nodded his head and said "Ok that sounds like a good plan"

The two of them started walking down the road. They were laughing and joking when all of a sudden Randy pushed John into an icy holly bush.

John was in the bush in some moderate pain. The prickles caught on to his clothes as he struggled to get free.

Randy laughed and said "So long sucker" As he ran down the road looking for the doll house.

John eventually got free from the prickles he stood up and saw Randy approaching the high street. He said to himself "Ok it's on Orton. It's on Cena style"

…...

Randy kept scanning the high street for the two women with the present of his daughters dream. He said to himself "Come on Alana will be so upset if she doesn't get that doll house"

All of a sudden Randy was tripped up by a basketball coming from underneath his feet. He fell into one of the market stalls sending candles and incense sticks all over the floor.

Randy got up and started picking them up and apologising to the market trader. As he was knelt down he saw a large figure walk past with a grin on his face and mutter down "Oh dear you're such a vandal sir that will take you ages to pick up."

John grinned and set about looking for his doll house. Randy cussed under his breath as he continued to tidy up the mess. He got up and watched as John headed into a large shopping mall. Randy suddenly got a sinister grin across his face and asked the market trader. "Is there a costume shop around here anywhere?"

The Market trader pointed him in the right direction. Randy smirked and said to himself "John Cena your time is now my friend"

…...

John had finally managed to get through the doors of the mall. He kept his hat on and his coat up above his chin. He wanted to find the doll house and get home before anyone spotted him. The mall was quite busy with Christmas shoppers. Nobody should spot him really. He smiled as he saw a Father Christmas giving a young child a hug. He then looked strangely as he saw the Father Christmas go and start hovering around a group of teenage girls.

John walked over and tapped the guy on the shoulder and quietly said "Hey buddy what you doing?"

The Father Christmas turned around and smiled at John.

John stood back and said in a shocked and confused "Randy what the…"Before John could say or do anything Randy picked up a megaphone and shouted in a Father Christmas voice "Merry Christmas and ladies and gentlemen it's Boston's own JOHN CENA"

John muttered to Randy "You son of a…."

Screaming girls ran and surrounded John. Half the mall ran over when they heard Johns name. Randy slipped through the crowd in his Father Christmas outfit and stood on a table so he could see over the masses of people. John was stuck in the middle signing autographs and hugging teenage girls and children. He took a glance up and saw Randy in his outfit waving his hands in front of his face saying "You can't see me"

John started to grin as he knew Randy was being smart.

…...

Randy kept looking through the mall. All of a sudden he looked down and saw two women matching the description the toy maker gave them. One of them had a pushchair whilst the other was pulling a trolley with a large box on it. Randy tried to shout down but they didn't hear him. He headed to the lift but there was a sign on there saying "Out of order" Randy walked back to the stairs but there were loads of people going down. He tried to find the escalator. Randy then stopped and slowly turned his head as he heard the lift begin to move. He walked back over to the glass lift and looked down. He slapped his hand on the rail and snapped again "Damn it I do not believe it"

He looked down again and saw John staring up at him waving and saying "Bye Mr Viper"

Randy shouted Arggh in an annoyed fashion and ran to the escalators.

…...

John ran out of the lift and started to try and find the two women with the big box. He saw them turn into a large department store. John quickly picked up a large black coat so he could keep himself hidden. He headed into the department store but froze in the doorway. He looked around and saw it was full of rows of isles maybe even a hundred. He muttered to himself "How am I supposed to find them in here" He set off around the store in search of his daughters dream doll house.

John approached the young girl's toy section of the store. He walked slowly looking around at every gap not only for the two women with the doll house but also for Randy lurking in the shadows. He got half way down the isle and looked up and saw lots of cuddly toys. There was even a John Cena beanie bear. He looked around and thought "Aww there cute toys" He then heard a snap from where the toys were. Out of nowhere an avalanche of cuddly bears knocked John to the floor and all landed on him. John's legs, arms, body and neck were covered with the toys. Randy walked over and lightly tapped John on the face which was the only part of him not covered and said "Aww are you in a pickle? Maybe you should give up" Randy laughed and moon walked away leaving John to try and escape.

…...

Instead of walking Randy ran round the store. He knew he didn't have much time before John was on the trail again. Randy then spotted the women heading towards the checkout area. He said "Yes excellent" Randy ran to the front of the Store but saw there was twenty cues of people at least fifteen people long. Randy stood in the cue next to where the women were. They still had the big box. He kept trying to get their attention but to no avail. He wasn't paying any attention to what was going on his cue. Randy had his head turned looking at the women. A hand snuck in front of Randy noticing and slapped the person in front's ass.

The man turned around and started to smile at Randy. Randy was quite confused.

The man in front said "Wow you are to die for"

Randy gulped and said "Excuse me"

The man replied "Well I don't normally like people slapping my bottom but for you its ok"

Randy was about to reply when the man grabbed Randy by his coat and started kissing him. Randy pushed him away and shouted "What the hell? I did not slap your bottom get the hell away from me."

The man started to cry and said "You played with my emotions you horrible beast" He then ran away in tears. A lot of the other people in the cue gave Randy evil looks. Randy shrugged his shoulder and said "What would you have done?"

Randy went to look back for the women. He saw them at the front of their cue. He tried to push though but security obtained him and escorted him to the door. He looked on as he saw John getting closer and closer to the women. Randy had to think fast. He then had an idea. He called the security guard back and said "You see that guy in the black coat he has been following those women all round town. It might not be anything"

The security went back inside and took hold of John just before he was about to talk to the women. They took John out to the exit with Randy.

John and Randy both talked to security explaining they are not a couple Christmas Hooligans. They accepted John and Randy's story and left them alone.

The two of them looked back into the store but could not see the two women anywhere.

John looked back at Randy and said "Great you made us lose them"

Randy snapped back "If you would just give up and let Alana have the doll house it would make life easier"

John then spotted the box going round the corner. He then quickly said "Right Randy lets work together for a bit you head round that way I will head round this way and see what we find"

Randy agreed and replied "Yeah ok" As they walked away Randy muttered under his breath "You think I am stupid John" He waited for John to walk away and then followed him down the road.

John walked round the corner. He suddenly stopped as a sensation of disbelief. Randy came up behind him and was about to shout at John when he saw what John was staring at. There was a warehouse full of large wooden boxes. It was a storage area for the city. People had left the large items here for safe keeping. John quickly tapped Johns shoulder as he spotted the two women walking away with out the box. They waited for them to leave and ran round the corner. There was one box on the particular area the women appeared from. John and Randy walked over to it. John let of a sigh of relief. He went to open the box but Randy stopped him.

Randy said "Hold on your not having it."

John laughed and sarcastically replied "The doll house is not for me Randy"

Randy snapped back "You know what I mean"

John then replied "Hold on we can't just steal the doll house"

Randy replied "I love my daughter enough to do it. I will just leave loads of cash inside the box" Randy went to the box and started to break open the lock.

John snapped "What the hell are you doing Randy?"

Randy got the box open but then jumped back as he heard a growl from inside.

Randy and John stood together a little worried at what they heard. John slowly said "That was the box right?"

Randy shook his head as the box lid pushed open reviling two large black dogs growling and showing their teeth. Randy grabbed Johns arm and whispered "John what shall we do?"

John and Randy took a couple of steps away. John answered "Running would be a good idea"

John and Randy ran as fast as they could. The dogs jumped on their backs and started to try and rip shreds out of their clothes. John and Randy both managed to struggle away and run into the small bathroom in the warehouse. They heard the dogs scratching at the door.

John said "We will just stay here for a bit I think"

Randy replied "Yeah sounds good" Randy went to stand up but slipped over the wet floor and fell into an unlashed toilet. John started to laugh when a pipe started to burst covering John in water and dirty pipe water. The two of them waited until it went quiet and walked out of the room.

…...

The warehouse was totally blacked out. The doors were shut the lights were off and there was not a person in sight.

Randy looked around and said "If those dogs are here we are dead"

John took his phone out and text Torrie "Hey darling sorry we are late. Me and Randy just playing some pool we will see you soon. Love you and Kayla loads you are my Christmas wish every year. See you soon lots of love John xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx" P.s tell Sam Randy is ok."

John then turned to Randy and said "I just text Torrie and said we are both all right and told her to tell Sam your ok"

Randy shouted "Ok you call this ok. Were locked in a warehouse where some evil dogs could eat us. How is that ok John?"

John replied "Randy this is not the time to panic"

Randy shouted "THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC"

Randy ran to the door and started banging on it and shouting "Help"

John tapped Randy on the shoulder. Randy turned around and said "What?"

John pointed up to a window that was a little open.

The two of them started to climb up boxes. John was in front and going very slowly. Randy shouted up "Why are you taking so long?"

John replied "I am scared of heights Randy this isn't fun for me"

Randy called up "Well what would motivate you?"

They then heard the sound of barking and running paw steps.

John shouted down "That will motivate me"

They both quickly climbed up the boxes and out of the window. The were on a very small ledge. The two of them shuffled along and on to the ladder. They climbed down and ran back around the corner.

Randy turned to John scared out of his wit. He said "Lets go home John I will buy Alana an actual house she can play in"

John replied out of breath "Yeah me to"

The two of them were in a complete and utter mess. There clothes were ripped the stank of toilet smell and had sweat dripping of them. They got back to the car park and walked to John's car. Torrie and Sam said they were taking Randys when they left earlier.

As they approached the car John noticed something on the left wheel. John held his head in his hands saying "You have got to be kidding me"

Randy walked around and looked at the wheel. He walked back to John and put his hand on his shoulder. "John buddy your car has been clamped"

John snapped back "You think I am not aware of that"

Randy smiled and sarcastically said "John this isn't the time to panic"

John shouted "THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC"

Randy said "Calm down"

John replied "Calm down I want to be at home Christmas Eve. I want to kiss my Kayla good night and spend Christmas night cuddling in bed with Torrie."Randy got his phone out and said "My phones dead try your"

John checked his phone and said "Mine is dead to. We will have to walk it"

Randy shouted "Walk it is an hour's drive"

John replied "Then it will be about six hours walking come on I don't want to Miss Christmas morning with my family and you don't either"

Randy agreed and they headed out of the city.

…...

As they got out of the city they headed down some small roads that had signs for West Newbury. John said hey it will be fun and there won't be many cars"

All of a sudden a car drove past and covered John and Randy with a muddy puddle.

Randy wiped his eyes and said "That's just great"

…

They walked and walked for a few hours. They talked about the WWE, talked about their careers, their families. John looked at his watch and stopped.

Randy asked "What's the matter?"

John hugged Randy and said "Merry Christmas my friend"

Randy hugged him back and said "and the same to you"

They laughed about it and carried on walking.

…

Six hours passed while they were walking. The got to a sign saying "Welcome to West Newbury"

John let out a sigh of relief and said "Thank god"

Randy asked "What time is it?"

John replied "Just after six AM. We have been walking nine hours"

They got to Johns house and snuck inside. Torrie and Sam quickly came to the door with a rolling pin and a frying pan.

Torrie ran to John but then stopped and said "I'm glad you're ok but wow you smell"

Sam followed on "Yeah and the scary thing not even a little bit of alcohol on them"

Torrie then said "Forget the explaining for now the girls are awake and they want their presents so come on"

They went into the front room. Alana and Kayla both shouted "Yay Daddy. No we can have presents"

John and Randy both muttered "Charming"

Torrie and Sam went to a cupboard and dragged out a large box. John and Randy didn't see them do as they were taking what was left of their coats off.

Kayla and Alana ripped off the wrapping paper and shouted "THE DOLL HOUSE"

John and Randy turned around in disbelief. They looked at the doll house looked back at each other and then just slumped down on the floor.

They both looked at each other and said "Next year were not shopping"

THE END

Merry Christmas to Kelly and Sheree. Hope you like it.

To everyone else Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. This only a one shot.

Hope everyone has a festive season of enjoyment, merriment and happiness.

Bye Bye


End file.
